Un adiós y un te quiero al mismo tiempo
by Lovelessnoa
Summary: Que arias si te declararas a la persona que mas amas de este mundo, y murieras? Y si fuera al revés? Si te declararas a la persona que mas quieres y esta muere? Una historia contada por naruto, contando sus experiencias en un drama de Naruhina.
1. Capitulo 1: Adiós,flor de cerezo

Prologo:

"Lo único que recuerdo, fué el sonido de mi corazón partiendose en mil pedazos, todo.. Todo este tiempo creyendo en esa persona, y de repente me doy cuenta de que…

Realmente ni la merezco, ni nunca ella me quiso tener, es como siempre me pasa, abandonandome solo… Solo… Solo…

Ese dia de verano acabaron y comenzaron mis sentimientos"

Con este prologo comienzo mi fanfic xDD Bueno aquí va el primer capitulo, hay que decirlo en el primer cap, esta naruto muy emo u_u pero en el proximo vuelve a ser como es siempre tranquilos ! ^___^ Espero que disfruten!

________________________________________________

Capitulo 1: Adiós, flor de cerezo.

"Solo recuerdo de ese dia bagas acciones, las cosas muy borrosas, será porque… Ese dia dejé de sentir algo en mi interior? Lo que comenzó siendo algo divertido y excitante para mi acabó siendo, una trampa mortal para mi. Quien diria que el valiente y activo Naruto… Acabaria en un rincon triste, y sin motivación… Y por una chica?

Todo comenzó, según mis bagos recuerdos, cuando se nos asignó una misión. Sakura, yo y Kakashi ibamos tras un enemigo que no conociamos de nada, solo teniamos información de buscar a un hombre alto, de ojos rojos, y vestido totalmente de negro, tapando cualquier rasgo fisico. Parecia muy sospechoso, y algunos aldeanos que lo vieron afirmaron que ese hombre era un asesino despiadado, con ojos de sharingan, y eso nos llenó de energia, porque quizas seria Sasuke no? Pero lo de 'asesino despiadado' no sabia si se podria referir a él, o a Itachi, o quien sabe quien.

La question esque hasta este momento me recuerdo perfectamente de que pasó. Nos dirigimos hacia ese pequeño poblado y encontramos a un niño que lloraba desesperadamente. Kakashi notó en él algo raro asin que nos previó de que no nos acercaramos a él. No nos acercamos si, y descubrimos que ese niño era el misterioso hombre del sharingan, descubriendo su faceta detrás de una carcajada amplia. Despues de eso recuerdo haber oido chillar a Sakura algo relacionado con sasuke, y luego… Despertarme en el hospital. Despues de esos dias… Solo permanecí en la cama con dolor de cabeza y algun sentimiento reprimido en mi interior, me quemaba, pero me helaba… ¿Que era ese sentimiento?"

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

Ahí estaba hinata como de costumbre visitandome las pocas veces que me hospitalizaban, para verificar mi buen estado, pero… Creia que estaba en una mision..?

Naruto: Hi..Hinata?...

Hinata: Naruto-kun estas bien?- siempre se preocupa por mi.. esta hinata..- Parece que Sasuke te dañó mucho y…

Sasuke? Habia dicho sasuke? Sasuke me ha vencido…? Imposible! No no!

Naruto: Que? Sasuke?? –le cojí del brazo con fuerza y le miré furioso sin ninguna razón aparente intentando encontrar una respuesta desesperada a ese nombre que buscaba hace tiempo- Sasuke? Me enfentré a él dimelo hinata!

Hinata, la pobre se quedó algo confusa por eso, y me dí cuenta de que le hacia daño y no me comportaba como debia pero queria una respuesta ya. En ese momento entró kakashi, con… ¿Una pierna vendada?

Kakashi: Naruto ya basta.

Dejé caer mi brazo y rapidamente me quedé mirando a kakashi, levantandome.

Naruto: Kakashi! Dime que al que no pude vencer no fue sasuke… ¡Por dios dimelo!

Kakashi: Naruto descansa, te ha afectado mucho todo lo que ha pasado.

Naruto: Que? Que ha pasado, Kakashi dimelo! Cuentame que pasó!

Mis ansias de saber lo que habia pasado cada vez eran mas grandes, que habia sucedido? Porque tenia este sentimiento de que algo se quemaba en mi pecho? Y… Un momento… Si sasuke me venció y kakashi estaba asin… Sakura… SAKURA!

Naruto: Sakura! Kakashi donde esta Sakura dimelo donde donde está! Está bien? Le ha sucedido algo? Ese sasuke le ha hecho algo? KAKASHI CONTESTAME!

Kakashi fijó la mirada abajo al igual que Hinata. Tenian una cierta cara de pena y rencor. Y lo que pronunció kakashi en ese momento, fue algo que jamás podré perdonar a sasuke…

Kakashi: "Naruto, Sakura está muerta, Sasuke la mató."

-Fin del capitulo 1-

_____________________________________

Hasta aquí mi capitulo ^__^! Bueno espero que os haya gustado, y si no os importa comentad sobre mi fanfic, es uno de los primeros que ago de naruhina la verdad xD!

Bueno nos vemos en el prox cap!

Ja ne!


	2. Capitulo 2: tentación

Ohayo! Os traigo ya de vuelta la segunda parte de mi fanfic. Siento que el primero fuera tan corto, la verdad esque queria poner como una especie de introducción con el primer capitulo mas corto, para que la gente se enganchara al fan fic con intriga (?) Bueno aquí va!

PD: Los parrafos que estan entre "texto" son pensamientos propios de naruto explicando los echos desde su prespectiva.

Capitulo 2: Tenación.

"-Naruto, Sakura está muerta, Sasuke la mató.

Esas palabras resonaban profundamente en mi cabeza, y lo único que respondía mi celebro era: 'Matar a Sasuke'

Cuano kakashi me lo dijo, mi Kyubi se despertó y kakashi me tubo que poner un sello para disiparlo. Despues de eso kakashi no me dejó, ni dejará salir hasta que sea una persona 'Serena, y sin sed de sangre'.

Aunque como es lógico, no me dejarán salir hasta demostrar algo de celebro y de madurez. Asin que pasé unos cuantos dias en el hospital tumbado en la cama. Según me dijeron, tenia una convulsión en el cráneo, la rótula fragmentada o algo asin, y que alguno de mis brazos estaba un poco paralizado, asin que tenia guardar reposo..."

Naruto: Reposo... Ja! Eso es atarme a esta maldita cama... –Dije algo mosqueado- Mientras por ahí ai diversión tengo que quedarme empotrado en esta cama sin moverme...

Hinata: Naruto.. Etto.. Tienes que reposar para poderte recuperar lo antes posible y---

Naruto: Ya lo sé Hinata. –Dije cortando lo que iba a decir- Canviando de tema... Hinata no tienes misiones que hacer? Como es que me vienes a ver cada dia?

Hinata: Mm... Etto.. Yo realmente e pedido un permiso para poder cuidarte… Es como un permiso de vacaciones y---

Naruto: Queeee? Como que has pedido unas vacaciones??? –Me levanté de la cama para acercarme más a Hinata, tratando de entender su comportamiento tan extraño hacia mi- Has pedido vacaciones para cuidarme?

Hinata: Si… Esque quiero que te pongas bien lo antes posible…

"Hinata se pone muy roja cuando me acerco mucho a ella, no la entiendo, es como si me tuviera alergia o alguna cosa, porque después de ponerse roja suele desmayarse, desde siempre, aun no entiendo porqué"

Naruto: Hinata..?

Hinata: Mmmm.. Na…

"Despues de eso Hinata se desmayo, esta confirmado que me tiene alergia o algo… Porque sino, porqué se desmaya cuando me acerco mucho a ella?"

Enfermera: Pero bueno! Que ha pasado aquí Naruto-kun?

"No entiendo porque las enfermeras aparecen siempre que se hace daño alguien… Es como intuición? Sakura siempre aparecia cuando estaba herido y me curaba… Sakura… ¿Porqué moristes?..."

Hinata: _Naruto…-kun…_

"Mira hasta hinata habla mientras esta desmayada"

Hinata: _Naruto-kun… Te quiero…_

"Que.. Acaba de decir? Que me **quiere**? Esto es realmente extraño… Que me quiere… Alguien como ella me quiere..? Tan… Tan hermosa…?

Espera un momento Naruto..! Que me estas diciendo que a mi me gusta Hinata? No no…! A mi me gusta Sakura! Bueno mejor dicho… Me gustaba… Porque ahora…"

Enfermera: Naruto la pastilla! Abre la boca!

"Pero que hace esta enfermera loca! Me esta metiendo la pastilla en la boca a presion!"

Naruto: Efctperta! Pdou tronmadn lha psstilllda do slod!!

(Espera! Puedo tomarme la pastilla yo solo!!)

Enfermera: Decias? –"Encima sonrie como una buena chica…Mala enfermera…"- Bueno de todas formas por la noche vuelvo a venir para darte el proximo calmante.

Naruto: Si…("Mala pecora!")

Enfermera: Dejaré a esta chica en la camilla de al lado ahora que está desocupada. Cuando despierte porfavor llamame, la revisaré.

Naruto: A sus ordenes capitán!

"Aww…(bostezo) La verdad que nose que pensar, tengo un lio enorme en mi cabeza. Para colmo, me dice esto Hinata... Toooodo me pasa a mi. Pero realmente… Ella es hermosa… Nunca me habia fijado en ella de esta manera.. Se ve tan linda durmiendo tan tranquilamente… Quiero acercarme solo para acariciar su suave piel…"

Naruto: _Suave piel… Carnosos labios… Linda cara…_

"Pero esto es peligroso, si me acerco mas a ella, puede que se despierte. O que se yo que puede pasar. Es demasiado peligroso, no debo hacerlo!"

Naruto: _Es demasiado tarde!_

"Y en ese preciso instante, en el que me atreví a tocar su suave piel, y a intentar acercarme algo a ella, cuando me intenté levantar de la cama, aumentando mas mi ansia de tocarla, Hinata abrió los ojos, mientras yo le cojia la mano y me sostenia sobre un solo pie, para acercarme a sus labios."

Uoo jojojo! Hasta quí el segundo capitulo! Este es algo mas largo que el otro ehh?? xD

La verdad esque me ha quedado muy bien *___*

Me gusta! En el proximo episodio, Hinata toma el control de la historieta, y será ella quien cuenta su prespectiva!

Nos vemos!

Ja ne!


End file.
